


Hueco

by Riku_Lupin



Series: Relaciones no tan complicadas [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riku_Lupin/pseuds/Riku_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Gregory Lestrade, sinceramente, ya no puede ir a peor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hueco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seasonsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Seasonsleep), [The most important word](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+most+important+word), [SherlyWho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlyWho/gifts).



**HUECO**

_(Der. del lat. occāre, ahuecar la tierra rastrillándola)._

_**1.** adj. Que tiene vacío el interior._

_Es oficial_ , pensó el hombre, apoyado en su escritorio con un semblante cansado, agotado. Su vida era, definitivamente, un desastre. Entre los informes que se acumulaban en el mueble se encontraban los papeles de su divorcio. Sinceramente no entendía cómo había llegado a ese punto. Él quería a su mujer, su vida, a su hija... Pero por lo que parecía las cosas no iban tan bien como él pensaba. Había llegado todo a un punto en que su mujer le aborrecía – y buscaba en camas ajenas lo que en la suya ya no encontraba -, su hija lo odiaba – era una adolescente, era lo que le tocaba - y su idea de familia se había ido totalmente al traste.

En el trabajo tampoco le iba mejor. Cada vez estaba más cansado de éste, y de los informes. ¡Los informes! Malditos fueran. Él no estaba hecho para éstos.

\- Jefe – le interrumpió una voz femenina conocida, que había entrado en su despacho -, el friki está aquí.

\- Gracias - respondió, aun con su cara hundida entre el papeleo.

Sherlock era otra piedra en su zapato. Ese hombre lo llevaría a la locura. Sí, lo reconocía, gracias a él resolvían muchos casos, pero le causaba tantos problemas... Sus métodos, su tendencia a ocultarles información y su carácter no ponían las cosas fáciles a Lestrade, ni con sus jefes ni con sus subordinados que estaban completamente de acuerdo entre ellos en que ese hombre no era normal.

Pese a todo, desde la llegada del buen doctor, Sherlock se había... humanizado un poco. Ese hombre merecía un monumento, aunque muy bien sabía que a veces él colaboraba en las locuras de su compañero. Su fidelidad para éste era encomiable.

\- Darme un caso – entró el Rey de Roma en ese momento, ya sin su brazo inmovilizado.

\- No – respondió automáticamente Lestrade.

\- Estoy aburrido – dijo simplemente.

\- Creo que actualmente tienes algo con lo que no aburrirte – comentó con ganas de chincharle.

\- Qué quieres... - dijo Sherlock, sonrojándose un poco – Ah, cierto... Ayer saliste con John.

\- Sí – dijo divertido. - Y he de decir que John habla mucho a la que ya se ha tomado la tercera cerveza. De temas... personales.

\- Umm – Sherlock parecía incómodo. - Si hay algún problema con-

\- Sherlock – le interrumpió -, me alegro mucho por vosotros.

\- Am. Bien, bien...

\- No la cagues.

\- No – dijo con una sonrisa naciendo. Lestrade la observó, viendo como era una de pura felicidad. - No – repitió.

Un silencio cómodo se produjo entre ambos, hasta que Sherlock recordó el motivo por el que había ido hasta Scotland Yard.

\- Me darás un caso o no.

\- Te avisaré cuando haya algo interesante – se rindió el detective inspector.

\- Bien. - Se giró ya, dispuesto a irse. - Siento lo de tu matrimonio – añadió antes de irse.

\- Gracias – respondió al vacío el de pelo gris.

-oOo-

A lo lejos vio a la pareja llegar. Parecía que discutían algo por lo bajo, pero en la forma que interactuaban se le hizo evidente el cambio en su relación que John le había comentado hacía un mes, en su noche de copas.

\- Buenos días, Greg – dijo el rubio al llegar donde él estaba. Sherlock ya se había ido a comprobar la escena del crimen.

\- Buenos días. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

\- No, no. Más bien familiares.

\- ¿Familiares?

\- La madre de Sherlock está enferma, y su hermano no para de insistir en que vaya a verla.

\- ¿Y él se niega?

\- Ya lo conoces – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Dice que el que vaya a verla no cambiará el hecho de que esté enferma, que es ilógico, pues, hacerlo. - Lestrade asintió. Sí, eso era muy de Sherlock.

Mientras observaban al detective consultor ir de un lado para otro del parque, John y Greg se quedaron charlando. Empezaron con lo de siempre: el horroroso tiempo en Londres, el tráfico, la política... Hasta llegar a temas más personales. A Gregory le hizo especial gracia ver al doctor avergonzado – no por pena, sino por timidez – por sus preguntas sobre su relación con Sherlock.

\- Y tú, ¿cómo va la vuelta al mercado? - El policía se tensó. Hacía siete meses ya de su divorcio, más de un año desde su separación...

\- No va – respondió serio. - Creo que me he retirado, en ese aspecto, para siempre.

\- Una auténtica lástima, detective inspector – dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

Ambos votaron por la intromisión, y observaron al recién llegado, uno con reconocimiento y el otro con desconcierto.

\- ¿Mycroft? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó John.

\- Vengo a ver a mi querido hermano, para pedirle otra vez que me acompañe a ver a madre – dijo con su habitual sonrisa de político.

\- ¿Mycroft? ¿El hermano de Sherlock? ¿El secuestrador? - Mycroft y John le miraron en ese momento. John contuvo una risotada y el mayor de los Holmes arqueó una de sus cejas. Greg se sonrojó por su comentario inapropiado.

\- No creo haber sido nunca el autor de un secuestro, detective inspector. Me dedico a resolver algunos pormenores en el Gobierno.

\- Yo, amm... Sí, claro. Lo siento.

Después de eso Lestrade no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el rato que Holmes estuvo allí, charlando tranquilamente con John y luego casi a gritos con Sherlock.

Eso le permitió observar al tal Mycroft Holmes con detenimiento.

Tenía toda la pinta de un político. Vestido perfectamente en un traje marrón, con su pelo repeinado, su postura erguida y su sonrisa permanente. Era alto, delgado. Estirado era la palabra. Sus facciones rectas y alargadas lo hacían ver algo amenazante, pero su hablar acompasado y tranquilo, y su voz profunda, lo hacían agradable a los ojos de Greg. Tuvo que reconocerlo, al verlo marchar, que le había parecido un hombre algo fascinante, misterioso, con un porte poderoso y de un atractivo extraño, pero atractivo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar que, otra vez, había pensado en otro hombre en términos no muy heterosexuales. No le pasaba habitualmente. Tres veces en su vida se había sentido atraído hacia alguien de su mismo sexo, y se tuvo que reconocer que allí, en ese parque, lleno de policías, con un cadáver pudriéndose, literalmente, y gente amontonada detrás de la cinta policial, se había sentido atraído hacía un Holmes. El mundo podía llegar a su fin por eso, pero esa sensación era inconfundible.

_Genial_ , pensó amargado. Sólo le faltaba eso, sentirse atraído por un hombre que ni conocía, que era un maldito Holmes y que era 100% seguro que no le interesaría tener nada con él.

Le consoló el saber que esa atracción no iría a más – era, por raro que pareciera, una persona que se encariñaba con facilidad de la gente (algo enamoradizo, vamos) -, ya que no volvería a ver al hombre otra vez.

-oOo-

Dos días después de conocer al más alto de los Holmes se arrepintió de su alivio – al pensar que no se toparía otra vez con él -, al verlo entrar en su despacho, y fijándose, esta vez, que éste llevaba un paraguas negro. ¿El otro día también lo llevaba? Le quedaba bien...  _¡Calla! ¡No pienses!_.

\- Buenos días, detective inspector.

\- Lestrade – Mycroft arqueó una ceja. - Puede llamarme Lestrade, señor Holmes. Detective inspector es un título ridículamente largo – le sonrió.

\- Lestrade, pues. - Greg prefirió ignorar el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. - Puede llamarme Mycroft, "señor Holmes" siempre me hace recordar a mi padre.

\- De acuerdo – no se sintió con el valor de usarlo sin sonrojarse al hacerlo.  _¡Mierda!_  ¿Qué leñe le pasaba con ese hombre? No era normal...

\- Bien. Sintiéndolo mucho, hoy no he venido a discutir sobre nombres.

\- No, no, claro. ¿Qué podemos hacer los de Scotland Yard por el Gobierno?

\- Es para algo personal mi visita. Necesito que me ayude a convencer a mi hermano para que venga a ver a madre.

\- No veo cómo puedo ayudarle yo en eso. El indicado sería John, siendo él su... - Lestrade calló, no sabiendo qué decir, como calificar a John.

\- ¿Su pareja? - ayudó Mycroft, con una sonrisa, indicándole que ya sabía del tipo de relación que mantenían su hermano y su compañero de piso, y que no le importaba. - Ya lo he intentado, y creo que actualmente nuestro querido doctor está demasiado  _entretenido_  con mi hermano como para atender una petición como la mía.

\- Am, claro, claro... - el policía se sonrojó y vio como el otro hombre le lanzaba una sonrisa algo más sincera que la que le había visto el otro día. - ¿Cual es su plan?

\- ¿Me ayudará, pues? - Greg asintió. Mycroft pronunció más su sonrisa. - Bien, bien. Sólo necesito que...

-oOo-

Sherlock casi le mató después de darse cuenta de que había sido engañado para ir a ver a su madre – el plan era sencillo, él se limitó a enviarle un sms con información de un caso nuevo (inventado, claro está) y el lugar de encuentro, donde en realidad estaban su madre y su hermano -, pero la verdad es que le importó bien poco.

Después de ese pequeño altercado Greg había entablado una extraña relación con Mycroft, que se limitaba, la mayoría de las veces, en ir a comer juntos los días que éste se presentaba en su despacho, paraguas en mano. El detective sonreía cada vez que pensaba en como entraba y le preguntaba simplemente "¿Está libre? Sé que se muere de hambre...". A los dos minutos los dos ya estaban saliendo del edificio para entrar, poco después, en un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca de Scotland Yard. También habían ido a cenar un par de veces juntos, y otras tantas había recibido algún obsequio – comida principalmente,  _snacks_  y bollería – del mayor de los Holmes, encontrándoselas en la oficina con unas notas que conseguían que sonriera todo el día.

Sabía que su atracción por ese hombre era ridícula e infructífera, pero no podía evitarla. Estaba contento con esa especie de amistad que tenían, y se conformaba con eso. Nunca pediría nada más. Nunca insinuaría nada más. Es más, si no fuera por ciertos sueños que tenía de tanto en tanto, nunca se hubiera atrevido ni a pensar en nada más. Greg conocía su lugar, y estaba satisfecho con él. Ahora podía hablarle de tú sin sentirse incómodo o nervioso, ya no se sonrojaba cuando éste le saluda con un "Gregory", podía conversar con él, escuchar sus historias sobre el Gobierno y reír con él gozando de su ácido e irónico – especial – humor.

Sabía que eso no era todo lo que deseaba de Mycroft, sabía que eso no llenaba ese vacío, ese hueco, que sentía... Pero prefería eso a intentar algo más y perderlo todo.

-oOo-

\- Buenas tardes, Gregory. Espero que mi hermano no te esté poniendo las cosas difíciles hoy...

\- Oh, buenas tardes Mycroft. Hoy parece de muy mal humor, creo que no va a ser fácil, no.

Greg sonrió a Mycroft mientras éste se situaba a su lado. El policía estaba apoyado en su coche observando como Sherlock despotricaba contra Anderson y su incompetencia. John no había venido, así que dedujo que se habían peleado, y de allí el mal humor del detective consultor.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó después de un rato de estar en silencio. Greg aún apoyado en el coche y Mycroft parado a su lado, con ambas manos apoyadas en su paraguas.

\- Oh, nada en especial. He visto las luces de los coches policía y he decidido a echar una ojeada. Casualmente antes de venir he pasado por esa panadería que sé que tanto te gusta... Y te he traído esto – dijo pasándole una bolsa de papel marrón. Greg la abrió y olió con satisfacción su contenido, suspirando a continuación y sonriéndole en agradecimiento.

\- No sé como lo haces... Pero gracias. Acabas de salvar mi día.

\- Un placer – le sonrió.

\- ¡Oh por favor! ¡Ya basta! - gritó Sherlock a lo lejos. Ambos hombres centraron su atención en él, viendo como se acercaba rápidamente. - ¿Podéis dejar de coquetear? Es molesto. No me dejáis pensar.

\- ¿Q-qué? No e-estamos coqueteando... - El policía se había sonrojado en extremo. Estaba claro que a Sherlock no le pasaría desapercibido que él... por su hermano...

\- ¡Sí claro!

\- Sherlock – intervino Mycroft, con una voz más grave de lo habitual. Se había tensado y miraba a su hermano de forma casi glacial.

\- ¿Qué Mycroft? ¡¿Qué? - le enfrentó. - Haz el favor de terminar con esto de una vez. Iros a otro sitio. ¡Dile de una vez que quieres salir con él y déjame pensar!

\- Jajaja – rió nervioso el de pelo gris, viendo que el otro no decía nada más. - Sherlock, no digas tonterías... Mycroft no quiere... Bueno, ya sabes. No de la forma en que lo dices. ¿Verdad? - dijo ahora mirando al más alto.

Se calló. Mycroft estaba algo más pálido de lo habitual y miraba el suelo, o sus zapatos. Estaba algo sonrojado y parecía nervioso. A Greg le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. No, no podía ser que él... Que él quisiera... Que lo que Sherlock había dicho fuera... ¿Cierto?

En ese momento todo desapareció, se mareó un poco. Sherlock ya no estaba allí. Ni los coches. Ni sus compañeros. Ni la gente. Ni la calle. Ni los edificios. En ese momento sólo estaban Mycroft y él.

\- Tú... no... - no sabía qué decir. Cómo empezar.

\- Gregory, yo... Lo siento – dijo apenado.

\- Tú... ¿Tú quieres salir conmigo? - El otro asintió. - ¿Románticamente hablando? - asintió otra vez. - Eres... ¿Eres gay? - Esta vez no hizo ningún movimiento a parte del de agachar más la cabeza.

Otro escalofrío recorrió a Greg al ver crecer el sonrojo de Mycroft. Y lo recordó. Pensó en todos esos momentos que había pasado junto al más joven. En lo primero que había dicho cuando se conocieron ( _Una auténtica lástima, detective inspector_ ), en su petición de ayuda (sabía el poder que tenía ese hombre, podría haber hecho eso perfectamente sin pedírselo, enviando el mensaje desde su número duplicado), en sus siguientes visitas a su despacho (con cualquier excusa), en sus obsequios, sus detalles, sus notas... ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? ¡Casi cuatro malditos meses perdidos por no ver algo tan obvio!

Pero ya no más. Decidido, feliz, excitado y nervioso se plantó delante del otro hombre – más joven, más alto, más inteligente... - y tiró de su corbata. Con eso se ganó que Mycroft le mirara a los ojos y que pudiera ver, si así lo quería, lo feliz que le hacía saber que éste quisiera salir con él. Su mirada pasó por diferentes estados - sorpresa, miedo, confusión, entendimiento y felicidad – y, al aclararse, al comprender, le devolvió esa sonrisa.

\- Somos unos tontos, ¿verdad? - preguntó.

\- Un poco – le respondió riendo.

Greg, aún sujetando su corbata, vio como Mycroft se inclinaba hacia él, claramente para darle un beso. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza apartarse, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y esperó. Cuando sus labios se tocaron por primera vez lo sintió raro, diferente, cálido y maravilloso a la vez. No era como besar a una mujer. No era como besar a cualquier otra persona. Besar a Mycroft Holmes era mucho más.

Suspiró con satisfacción y, sin romper el contacto, acercó más al hombre, rodeando con sus brazos la espalda de éste e intentando profundizar el beso. Pasó su lengua suavemente por sus labios finos y algo dulces, notando el escalofrío que recorría al político y como abría su boca en satisfactoria respuesta a su avance.

Greg se hubiera quedado así para siempre. Besándole, abrazándole... Siendo besado y abrazado. No se había sentido así en años. No se había sentido así nunca. Pero...

\- ¡Ejem! - soltó alguien. Gregory y Mycroft se obligaron a separarse, no queriendo hacerlo, y miraron a Sherlock, que les miraba con disgusto. - Me parece  _perfecto_  todo  _esto_ , pero por favor, no lo hagáis en mi presencia, es desagradable.

Y dicho eso se dio la vuelta – haciendo ondular su larga gabardina con cierto dramatismo impregnado – y regresó a su quehacer mientras mandaba un sms a John, informándole de todo. Tal vez eso animaría al testarudo de su novio, que aún no le perdonaba por dejar otra vez una cabeza y un par de manos en el frigorífico.

En ese momento Greg se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, donde lo había hecho, y miró a su alrededor. Donovan y Anderson, a lo lejos, lo miraban con caras perplejas y con mudas preguntas. Algunos policías murmuraban cosas mientras le miraban de reojo y otros seguían a lo suyo. Si pretendían llevar lo que fuera que tuvieran en secreto, al menos algún tiempo... No habían escogido el lugar más preciso para darse su primer beso.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? - le preguntó de pronto el más alto. Greg lo miró, con sorpresa, viendo en su mirada, generalmente inexpresiva o tranquila, una inseguridad muy poco propia de él.

\- No, claro que no. Pero... Tal vez no lo hicimos en el sitio más adecuado – dijo sonriéndole, dejándole claro que no por eso se arrepentía de nada.

\- Tienes razón. Es mejor que nos inventemos una historia diferente sobre cómo empezamos a salir, porque no creo que sea adecuado contarle a la gente, como a madre, que fue en una callejón, rodeados de policías, con Sherlock y un doble asesinato...

Greg se rió. No le había pasado desapercibido que Mycroft había hablado de "empezar a salir". Que había mencionado a su madre. Que esa era su forma de pedirle que saliera – de forma seria - con él.

Y ese vacío, ese hueco, que había estado sintiendo en su interior desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo... Desapareció.

**Author's Note:**

> Militante autoproclamada del Mystrade al habla.


End file.
